Submit To Me
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AUish A sneak preview of my latest story called: “The World” this is one of the lemons from the story… Light and L spend one heated night in their apartment… LightL YAOI


**NOTE: **CURSES! I GOT A NEW TOY SO I'M WRITING THIS NEW GENRE! My new toy is a PSP and the new genre is Death Note… you guys who like all of my Bleach fics will like Death Note… and my DN fics… READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER POST ANY OTHER STORY ON MY PENNAME!

**Title: **Submit to Me

**Summary: **AU(ish) A sneak preview of my latest story called: "The World" this is one of the lemons from the story… Light and L spend one heated night in their apartment… LightL YAOI

**Shalan's Say:** I know I'm a closet YAOI fan… but I think that Light and Lawliet belong together… so I'm writing this new story because I'm twisted… and I hate Misa… and I talk to my beta too much… that's my excuse for every story isn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note

**Note #2: **At the end is a sneak preview of the actual story… should be posted later this week…

&&&

Light stared at the TV screen bored, his mind completely gone as he watched the colorful figures dance. He wasn't quite sure what was going on… he was too tired to understand… not that he cared.

"What are you doing now? Loosing brain cells?" His significant other stood in the doorway and the blonde turned his head lazily towards the other. Lawliet's black hair was messy as usual but his eyes were less shaded than usual. He scratched his head with a yawn and Light turned his attention back at the television.

"Yep… you know me… I hate brain cells…" Light flopped back onto the couch again and L frowned lightly. Light was being more like his old self again and he tilted his eyes off to the side. The black haired man stared at his partner for a moment then walked back into his bedroom. Light blinked, looking up and around for L curiously. "What are you doing?" The blonde stood up and walked into the other's room.

"Gotcha!" The door shut and Light blinked into the darkness and he felt the other's warm hands clutch his own cold. He shuddered lightly as their lips met. Lawliet's tongue invaded his mouth, searching every inch. The blonde moaned deliciously just before L latched the handcuffs around his wrists. Light blinked, pulling away from the detective, wondering what in the hell he had planned by locking his hands behind his back.

"What?" He gasped before their lips met again. Lawliet's fingers tangled through his hair as the heat rose in the room. L dragged his hands down Light's face and neck, tugging only lightly at the black fabric of Light's collar. "Are you trying to prove?" He finally finished when the other's mouth left his. He groaned openly again when L's lips clasped onto his neck, his warm hands crawling against the cold skin of the blonde.

"That I'm better than you…" he replied as his mouth teased the other's skin, sucking lightly. Light grumbled something under his breath, jerking his hands against the handcuffs.

"You're not better than me…" The blonde grumbled before pulling himself away from the other and dropping to his knees. "Watch me…" he bit down on the little metal zipper and artfully pulled the other's pants unzipped just before working on his button. L's eyes nearly rolled, the boy was too good for his own health.

"La-Light… I'm not…" he yanked the teen's head upwards and locked his lips over the surprised mouth easily. Light leaned forward, still resting on his knees, the kiss deepening with every second. Lawliet's fingers tangled dangerously tight in Light's hair, crushing their lips together as the teen gasped for air between kisses.

"Fuck it… you're an idiot…" Light muttered under his breath before their lips clashed desperately. L shoved his partner onto the floor, falling with him. "Can't take…shirt off… handcuffs…" the detective grumbled under his breath before unlocking the silver cuffs and tossing them across the room. Light yanked his hands free and immediately stripped the older man's shirt from his body as his own was removed eagerly.

"Me? Shit you're kidding right?" The older let his lips trail down the blonde's neck, god he tasted good.

"Shut up and stop talking…" Light groaned, dragging his fingers across the other's bare upper body. L pressed his lips against the blonde's skin, holding back a choked groan as Light's cold hands dragged down his back.

"Look who's talking…" came the smart ass remark as Light looked up. The teen reached a hand down much to Lawliet's chagrin and slipped his fingers beneath the older's boxers. L finally groaned openly when Light's hand gripped his semi-hard member. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling.

"Look who isn't…" Light chuckled and L groaned under his breath, their lips met again as the blonde worked off the other's pants, sliding them down before the detective kicked them off. The raven haired man yanked Light's pants down, not even bothering to unbutton them, earning a hiss from his lover.

"Stop complaining… they're off now aren't they?" Lawliet grouched in return, earning a whine from his partner as his fingers brushed the other's passage almost curiously.

"You're damn SLOW!" Light complained just before a single finger was slid carefully in. He squirmed beneath the other, his hips tilting upwards.

"Am I now?" The older worked his finger in, sliding it in until his entire middle finger was inserted deep inside. Light bit back a groan, his chest heaving in time with the other's.

"Fuck you…" came the last coherent sentence from the blonde's mouth before his mouth was covered with the older man's. He shuddered lightly as a second finger coated with a cool cream joined the first. He nearly screamed into the other's mouth before he was drawn back into Lawliet's constant kisses. He let his eyes roll back into his head, his body thrumming with pleasure as he was claimed, conquered.

In another world what they were was wrong… but in their world what they were was perfect. L watched through a single bleary eye as a damp body was pressed against his own. Their good nights were whispered tenderly, a single kiss planted on the other's lips. Damp from showers, tired from sex, curled together in their own bed… life couldn't get much better.

&&&

XDDD I haven't written a YAOI in like… two years XDDDD anyways… here's your Sneaky Preview:

**Title**: The World

**Summary:** AU His father was his only protector. His sister his only friend. His mother his worst enemy. Death his only way out… or so he thought… LightL YAOI

SNEAK PREVIEW:

Yes it was the only way out… his fingers gripped the blade tightly, his already broken flesh almost welcoming the first cut. He slid the metal through his skin and watched the crimson blood erupt from the skin. He offered his other arm and repeated the motions almost mechanically. After only a short period his body grew weak and he lowered himself onto the moist, sweet smelling earth as the world around him spun… finally… release.


End file.
